Leucine aminopeptidase is a hydrolase that acts on a partially hydrolyzed protein, thereby cleaving a peptide bond at the N-terminus of the protein, and this enzyme plays an important role in producing food products such as seasonings. In particular, leucine aminopeptidase derived from filamentous fungi is very important since it exerts a suitable reactivity for producing seasonings.
Until now, the structure of leucine aminopeptidase gene from filamentous fungi, however, was unknown at all. In fact, the gene has not yet been isolated.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to isolate a leucine aminopeptidase gene, to obtain a transformant prepared with the gene, and to provide a process for producing leucine aminopeptidase through the culture of the transformant.